Stolen Innocence
by almostyourangel
Summary: Serena gets raped. Guess who's there to help her through it? Rated pg-13 for mention of rape and swears.
1. Betrayal of Trust

This story is rated PG-13 because it deals with rape and contains swears.   
Rape is a serious thing and shouldn't be treated lightly. Please check out  
my other story, Runaway. I've gotten 120 reviews and all of them are good,  
so it must not be too bad! ^_^   
  
  
  
Betrayal of Trust  
  
  
Serena's POV  
  
"Jack...Stop...Stop!" I tried to roll over, to push him, to-to do *anything*,  
really. I just wanted him off of me.  
  
"Serena, shut up and enjoy it," he grunted, wiggling on top of me, trying to  
kiss me.  
  
"You jerk!" I shrieked as he yanked at my panties. The next thing I knew, I   
was naked and black dots were swimming before my eyes. Before I passed out, I  
made one last desperate plea.  
  
"Jack, if you ever really loved me, you would stop." I begged. The last thing  
I remember was his smug laugh as I blacked out.  
  
***  
  
Darien's POV  
  
Andrew looked up at the sound of the bells jangling on the door of the arcade.  
His mouth dropped open and he let out a startled gasp.   
  
"Oh, God!"  
  
I glanced up from my textbook at my blonde best friend.   
  
"S'wrong, Drew?" I asked, absently running a hand through my raven-black hair  
and returning my sapphire-blue eyes to my Physics book. When I looked up again,  
Andrew was still staring towards the door, a look of horror on his face.   
  
*Okay, that's it,* I decided as I half-twisted in my seat. I wasn't quite sure  
what I expected to see, but it sure as hell wasn't Serena looking like she'd  
been mobbed. Her usual cheerful face looked drawn, but I couldn't be sure-it   
was at too much of an angle towards the floor. Her clothes were in disarray   
and were ripped at places, and there were scratches all over her visible skin.  
Even her hair was drooping, dragging across the dirty floor.  
  
I felt a rush of wind by my ear and when I turned, Andrew was no longer beside   
me. Instead, he was helping the bedraggled blonde onto the stool next to my   
own. Finally, Serena raised her eyes and I nearly choked at the sight of them.   
Unlike her usual bright, moonlight baby blue eyes, they were a pale grayish   
blue and shimmering with unshed tears.  
  
"Meatball-Serena," I stopped myself, earning a grateful look from Andrew.   
"What happened?"  
  
Abruptly, Serena stood.   
  
"Nothing," she said, obviously lying. She started to walk past me towards the  
door, but suddenly burst into tears and fell against me. Startled by the blonde's  
presence in my lap, I uncertainly stroked her hair and rubbed her back.   
  
"Serena," I murmured, holding her closer. "Tell me what happened. It'll be   
okay."   
  
Andrew, apparently satisfied that his best friend wasn't going to make any   
cryptic remarks, headed off, presumably, to get Serena some major chocolate.  
  
"Darien," she sobbed into my chest. "Jack-Jack-r-r-r..." I felt a surge of   
anger at her words. Though Serena couldn't finish her sentence, I found it   
fairly obvious what she was trying to say. I pulled away from her and held her  
at arms length, looking deep into her eyes.  
  
"Please, Serena," I whispered, wiping a tear off her face. "Tell me what he  
did. I promise, I won't let him hurt you anymore."   
  
I noticed Andrew reentering the diner part of the arcade just in time to  
witness the tender gesture. He spun on his heel and went back to the kitchen.   
  
  
Serena's POV  
  
I looked into Darien's serious blue eyes. I wasn't sure what it was, but I had  
an instinct that I could trust him. And I *always* trust my instincts.  
  
Quietly, in short spurts that stopped and started again, I explained what   
happened. All the while, I was avoiding his eyes and blushing.   
  
Darien's POV  
  
When Serena finished, I pulled her in again and hugged her close. I didn't   
know why I was so mad. Yeah, I knew that I'd be pissed no matter whom this   
had happened to, but I was pretty sure that I wouldn't feel this protective   
anger over just anybody. The anger I felt...Was like the anger of a boyfriend.  
  
The door swung open again, but neither of us bothered to look up. Serena was  
too busy crying, and probably wondering what she'd done to Jack to deserve   
this. And me? I was too busy thinking of slow, painful deaths for the jerk and  
wondering why holding the blonde felt so right.  
  
Third Person's POV  
  
Andrew, however, did look up. He walked to the door and said, in a low voice,   
to the person who entered.   
  
"Hi, Jack. Serena's here, in the diner section. She's pretty upset-I think she   
really needs you."   
  
Jack tried to hide his smirk. This was just going too damn well.   
  
"Thanks, man," he replied, adopting a casual tone. "I'll go see her right now."  
  
Darien's POV  
  
I looked up, and an extraordinary anger filled me at the sight of that asshole's  
face.   
  
"Serena," I said between gritted teeth, giving her one last squeeze and then   
pushed her away. "Go see Andrew."  
  
"What?" she looked up at me, her gorgeous blue eyes filled with pain and   
confusion.  
  
"Go now, Serena. Just go-don't ask questions. And whatever you do--*don't   
look back!*"  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Truth Comes Out

Betrayal of Trust  
Chapter Two  
The Truth Comes Out  
  
Serena's POV  
  
I felt an overwhelming sense of loneliness when Darien shoved me away. Quickly, I   
scolded myself for letting myself be sucked in by his kindness. He was only being nice  
because he felt sorry for me. That much was obvious--why else would he be telling me  
to leave and not look back? His girlfriend was probably there or something. I continued  
on my way towards Andrew's turned back. To anyone else, I probably looked perfectly   
normal--a little beat up, maybe, but still in control of my emotions. But inside, I was a  
mess and was currently beating myself up.  
  
*How could you be so stupid, Serena? It's all your fault that Jack r-r-r...did this to you.  
Then you were idiot enough to think that Darien actually cared. When are you going to   
learn? Why are you so naive?*  
  
I was so caught up in my own torturing thoughts, I didn't even notice that I was standing  
right in front of Andrew until he put a hand on my shoulder. I guess I was still jumpy   
from what had happened, because I leapt about three feet in the air and let out a startled  
scream. His blue eyes grew wide and he looked like he wanted to punch himself. *Idiot!*  
  
"I'm sorry, Andy," I said quietly, looking at the floor. "You just startled me, is all. I didn't   
mean to scream." He put his hand back on my shoulder, then put the other on my chin  
and made me look up. Staring into his concerned face, I abruptly burst into tears.  
  
Andrew looked alarmed, then put an arm around my shoulders and guided me towards  
the back room. I stiffened--I really didn't want to be alone with a guy right now. He must  
have noticed. I don't know how he knew--we was so close, maybe it was brothers intuition--  
but he suddenly withdrew his arm.   
  
"Lizzie?" he shouted into the kitchen. The swinging doors opened and his little sister's green  
eyes peered out.  
  
"Yeah, Andy?"  
  
"Could you take Serena into the back room, clean her up a little?"   
  
Lizzie looked past him and seemed to see me for the first time.  
  
"Sere!" she gasped, her emerald orbs widening. "What happened?"  
  
Apparently, I wasn't as put together on the surface as I had assumed. I sniffled and   
avoided her gaze, staring at the floor instead. Lizzie pushed through the doors she was  
leaning out of and slipped a slender arm around my waist.  
  
"Come on, Sere," she said, her voice unnaturally gentle. She started guiding me in the  
direction Andrew had been taking me, and her brother started walking back to where  
Darien had ushered me away from.  
  
Andrew's POV  
  
I strode back to the diner section, intending to tell Jack and Darien that Serena looked   
like she'd be okay, and that my red-headed sister was taking care of her in the back room.  
  
Suddenly, my eyes blinked wide open. If there was one thing I hadn't expected to see, it  
was my best friend sending one hell of a sucker punch toward's Serena's boyfriend's jaw.  
Jack stumbled backwards, cradling the injured feature in his hands.   
  
"Hey, man, what the hell was that?" he shouted, glaring at Darien. I stood, frozen,   
staring at them. I wondered what on earth had possessed the man I thought I knew  
to punch the lights out of the boyfriend of a girl that was practically my little sister.   
  
Cautiously, I glanced behind me. If Serena came out and saw this, she'd be heartbroken.  
Luckily, she was nowhere in sight and I assumed that Lizzie was occupying her.  
  
"You asshole!" shouted Darien, advancing on the blonde guy again. Jack cowered and  
backed up a few steps.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" he whined, trying desperately to avoid the other man's flying  
fists.  
  
"Why do you think?" Darien hissed, finally landing a blow to Jack's stomach. The reciever  
wheezed and doubled over. Finally, my feet unfroze and I hurried towards them, grabbing  
my best friend's arms and holding him back.  
  
"What are you doing, man?" I shouted at him. "Why are you trying to kill an innocent guy?"  
  
"Innocent?!" Darien seethed at me. I blinked--he was usually a complete jerk to everyone  
else, but never to me. "Andrew, this guy *raped* Serena!" I stood stock still, unable to  
move. It couldn't be true--who would ever do that to Sere? Who would ever *want* to?  
She's so sweet and innocent--who would ever want to try to take that innocence from her?   
  
Several feet away, Jack paled and I saw the truth in his face. An incredible anger filled   
me, the same anger that would fill me if this ever happened to Lizzie.   
  
"You--you *jerk!*" I screamed, flying towards him. This time, it was *Darien* who  
restrained *me*.   
  
"Don't bother, Drew." he said, sending a withering glare towards Jack. "He's not worth  
bruising your knuckles on." If looks could kill, Serena's boyfriend--*ex*-boyfriend, if I  
had anything to say about it--would be on the critical list.  
  
  
  



	3. Gotta Make Him Pay

Stolen Innocence  
Chapter Three  
Gotta Make Him Pay  
  
  
Serena's POV  
  
I pushed my way out through the doors, my eyes blurred with tears.   
  
"Sere!" Lizzie ran after me. Her jade orbs were filled with concern and alarm. "Wait!"  
  
I kept going. I knew she hadn't meant to upset me, but she'd just kept asking questions.  
It wasn't her fault--she had no way of knowing what Jack had done.  
  
I hurried towards where Darien had ushered me from, and where Andrew had been  
heading towards. I don't think anything would have prepared me for the sight of the two  
men yelling at my boy--*ex* boyfriend.  
  
I rushed over and grabbed Darien's arm. "What are you doing?" I whispered, my eyes  
refilling with tears.   
  
He looked down at me, and the look of anger in his eyes softened into something else.  
What was that? I peered closer, trying to place the emotion. The next thing I knew, he  
had his arm around me and was leading me to a table, about 10 feet away. When   
Andrew, a guy that I had known all my life and considered a brother, had touched me,  
I felt nothing but fear. It was strange--Andy would never hurt a fly. But when Darien was  
holding me, all I was feeling was security.  
  
"Wait here," he said, gently pushing me down into the booth. I nodded mutely and watched  
as he returned to the other two.  
  
  
Darien's POV  
  
I stormed back towards that jerk. Seeing Serena's deeply hurt face had triggered that  
flood of anger in me again. Jack had stolen her innocence, and he couldn't ever give it  
back. She would never be the same again.   
  
I might have even been able to forgive him. It wasn't likely, but maybe. But when I looked  
into his face, I saw something that pissed me off even more: smugness. He was actually  
*proud* that he had done this to that poor girl. Rage stormed throughout my body and  
a red sheen passed in front of my eyes.  
  
"Dare? Are you okay, man?" I heard Andrew ask uncertainly. I didn't respond, I was too   
busy seeing red. Instead, I pulled back my fist and let it fly. It solidly connected with his  
nose.  
  
"Oh, my God!" Jack howled, holding his nose. It was gushing blood. "You broke my nose!  
You asshole!"   
  
Unsteadily, he lurched towards me. I stepped aside agiley and he went right by me. It  
was then I realized he wasn't aiming for me in the first place. A little stunned, I just stood  
and watched as he stumbled towards Serena.  
  
"You little slut!" he bellowed. "You know you asked for it! You practically *begged* for it!  
It's all your fault, you led me on and you know it. As soon as I left, you were in here all  
over that Darien guy. You're a f***ing who-" he was cut off as a large hand clapped over  
his mouth and dragged him backwards. His eyes wide, he stared up into the angry face   
of Andrew. On either side of him were two of Serena's best friends, Amara and Lita. The   
toughest sailor senshi. They were both punching clenched fists into their palm, staring at  
him with death glares.  
  
Man, was I glad that wasn't me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. All My Fault

Hey, everyone! Angel's back! Not much to say here... Enjoy the chapter! Oh, and by the way...  
I know that the story is called Stolen Innocence, but when you go into the chapters, it says  
that it's called Betrayal of Trust. Originally, Stolen Innocence was the name of the first   
chapter, and BoT was the name of the story. I decided it would fit better if it was vice-versa.  
So, that explains it, I guess.  
  
Disclaimer: *sticks out her tongue, pouts, and gestures at her jeans and pink superman   
shirt* Does it *look* like I own Sailor Moon? No, I didn't think so, either.  
  
  
Stolen Innocence  
  
Chapter Four  
  
All My Fault  
  
  
Serena's POV  
  
I sighed, staring into the depths of my chocolate milkshake. My eyes were shiny  
with unshed tears, which seemed to be becoming one of my permanant features.  
  
Slowly, I became aware of a crowd of people surrounding me at the arcade's counter. I took my  
time as I dragged my body around.   
  
Andrew's gentle hand was resting on my back, and Mina was tenderly stroking my hair. Lita and Amara   
still looked unbelievably pissed and were shouting in whispers at Ami and Michelle.   
  
Lizzie was heading towards us, a tray of food balanced on either hand. Raye was sitting  
next to me on a stool, crying quietly.   
  
Thankfully, Rini and Hotaru had gone to an amusement park with my parents and my brother,  
Sammie, so they didn't know what had happened. They were still innocent.  
  
And of course, Trista was at the gates of time, as always.   
  
Finally, my eyes, slowly sliding across the room, stopped on Darien's face. I sucked in my   
breath with a bitter choke. His face was pale, but somehow red at the same time. His mouth  
was tense and he looked ready to cry, yet ready to cheerfully kill someone.   
  
I stood, abruptly, causing concerned hands to fall. I knew why he looked like that--he thought  
it was all my fault. He had believed the piercing words that Jack had hurled at me before  
being pounded into a pulp by my friends.   
  
The problem was, so had I.  
  
The whole thing was my fault. I led him on, with the things I said and the clothes I wore. I   
looked down at my outfit, scornfully. *What was I thinking?* I felt like punching myself. *He's   
right. You brought this on yourself.*   
  
I couldn't have been sober when I picked this outfit. It was impossible. No one in their right  
mind would wear such a short leather miniskirt. No one thinking clearly would pick this   
pleather half-top (think of Ginger Spice's black leather outfit in the Say You'll Be There   
video, only with a miniskirt instead of hot-pants). *Who would wear these "hooker" boots?  
No one. Only a...* I choked on my own thoughts, extracting a bitter cry. *A slut,* I finished.  
  
*Jack was right, I'm a whore.*   
  
I hadn't even realized that I'd uttered the words outloud, until I tried to walk away from the  
group and Darien grabbed my arm. His face was dead white.   
  
"How could you say that?" he hissed, his grip on my forearm tightening and becoming  
unbearable.   
  
My eyes filled with tears--again--, and I roughly shaked his grasp from my arm.  
  
"Because it's true," I choked out before running blindly out the door.   
  
It wasn't until I was several blocks away that I stopped and doubled over, sobbing.   
  
"Why did it have to be me?" I cried hysterically. "Why me? Why not someone else? What  
did...What did I ever do to deserve this...?"   
  
I was still bent at the waist, in the middle of some random park, when an arm shot out and  
wrapped around my waist.  
  
"I can take a stab at that," A voice growled, at the same time sounding unnervingly sweet.  
My attacker placed a lot of emphasis on the word 'stab', and at the same time, I felt the cold  
bite of steel on my stomach.  
  
*God, help me.* I remember begging dizzily before all went black.  
  
*Evil little laugh* Review! Review or you'll never find out who this person is, and why he's  
attacking Bunny. *smirks and avoids a dagger thrown from the audience* Hey! This story  
is pg-13! There's kids in here, and you're throwing *weapons?!*   
  
*Angel wonders if she *can* write pg-13, considering her age.* No, I'm not twelve! And no,  
I'm *not* younger than *that*, either!  
  
Well, I'm not really happy with this chapter. I don't think it was very good. Should I rewrite it?  
I think I might want to play more on the 'it's all my fault' aspect, considering the name of the  
chapter. Let me know.  
  
  
*Lotsa Luv 'n' Stuff*  
Jewelz  
(aka *aLmOsT_yOuR_aNgEl*)  
0)))___CRAYOLA___)))  
(\__/)  
(='.'=)  
(")_(")   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Burn in Hell

*Squeals and avoids a creamfilled pie* Le-na! I thought I told you to stop doing that! *pouts*  
Well, anyway. Here it is, the shortly awaited chapter...five is it? *checks* Wow, it is!!! Ch.5  
all ready! I just started this fic, damn these chapters are coming out fast...  
Anyway, enough of this. Read on! And stop with the death threats all ready!!!  
  
  
Stolen Innocence  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Burn in Hell  
  
***Serena's POV***  
  
  
When I awoke, I was lying in a dim, musty room on a grungy bed.   
  
*My head...* I groaned mentally, clutching at it. I noticed a figure slouched in one of the  
darkened corners and let out a loud shriek.  
  
The silhouette started, then straightened up and stood. Seeing him in the light, I almost  
fainted again from shock.  
  
Involuntarilly, I let out another scream.  
  
In an instant, the figure was standing above me, holding a knife to my flat stomach.   
  
"I don't suggest you do that again, little girl," he hissed softly. "You're gonna pay for what  
you did to me." He shifted, and the cold metal of the weapon bit into my skin.   
  
"Don't..." I whispered, paralyzed.   
  
He moved again, and then the sharp steel was resting against my throat.  
  
He laughed, an ugly, twisted sound.  
  
"I already did."  
  
***Darien's POV***  
  
I rushed through the abandoned alleys, dreading what I might see. Finally, I ran up to a random  
door and knocked, hoping to get some help.  
  
The decaying door swung open, and I figured I might as well check it out. Maybe there was  
someone in there that could help me find Serena.  
  
I stepped through it, my sneakers making no noise on the disintegrating carpet.  
  
I made my way through the small building. The damn thing looked either condemmed or like  
it was being torn down tommorow.  
  
Finally, I reached the back of the shack and swung open a door with the greatest of care.  
To my extreme surprise, it opened easily and without a sound. The only problem was, when  
I saw what laid beyond the door, it took all of *my* willpower not to yell at the top of my lungs.  
  
That--that--*mistake of nature*, Jack,   
  
(AN: Well, *duh*, everyone! who did you *think* it was??"  
  
was leaning over my Serena--*whoa, where did that come from?!*--, brandishing a knife.  
  
My poor Serena--Serena, damn it! Not mine, not poor, just *Serena!*--was deathly pale  
and looked as though she might black out at any second. *What do I do?*  
  
Jack's back was towards me, and he hadn't heard me enter. Serena, obviously, was facing  
me, and her incredible eyes widened when she saw me.  
  
Frantically, I put a finger to my mouth and gestured for her to stay quiet. She nodded, almost  
imperceptively, but Jack caught the motion and started to turn his head. In a panicky gesture,  
Serena shot her arms up and they caught him around the neck. I winced fiercely as she   
pressed her lips to his in a hot, passionate embrace.  
  
Scolding myself, I crossed the room and crept up behind Jack. *She's doing this for you,   
idiot.*  
  
One of Serena's eyes fluttered open and widened when it saw me. Behind his back, she   
gestured furiously for me to do something fast. I panicked, not knowing what to do. Suddenly,  
I saw it--the lamp. Hey, it always worked in the movies. So I grabbed it, and lifted it above  
his head. I hestiated, not wanting to hurt Serena, but she motioned for me to go ahead.   
  
So, I let it fly, and brought it down--hard--against his skull. At very last possible second, she  
tore her lips from his and ducked out of the way. The asshole whimpered, his eyes flying   
open, then slowly shutting again as he crashed to the floor.  
  
"Burn in hell, asshole." I murmured, staring down at his still body.  
  
I rubbed my fist and looked at Serena. She was looking at me with these totally admiring   
eyes, like I was *so* the man.  
  
I smiled triumphantly. I took care of the villian, *and* I got the girl. Damn, I *am* the man. 


End file.
